Black Pearl Game Corrupter
by Trollpastas-R-Us
Summary: A young man discovers a corrupter that literally corrupts games...


Chapter 1: Super Mario 64

(These chapters are the creator's different experiences with different games corrupted by Black Pearl Game Corrupter)

I loved hacking my games. I was always sort of a push over and loved it when my video games were served with whip cream and chocolate ice cream. I still remember giving myself a shiny level 100 Arceus with Judgment, Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, and Shadow Force in Pokemon Platinum and giving myself infinite health in every RPG. So, bascially, I was a little cheating chicken nugget.

However, after some exploring, I found something interesting. It was called "BLACK PEARL GAME CORRUPTER". I was curious and clicked the link. I was met with a badly put-together website with a download link. Under the download link was the comment section. There were only two comments, one commented by somebody named Jason H. and one by BillyBobEyes73. Jason H. commented, "Works well. Download it for FREE GIGGLES!" and BillyBobEyes73 commented, "Well it works. Download it now!". I then downloaded Black Pearl Game Corrupter.

After downloading it, I got a text log appear that said this: "Thanks for downloading Black Pearl Game Corrupter! This is a powerful game corrupter that can corrupt any game you want! Just download a emulator and the game and use this to corrupt your favorite games for lots of big giggles and growing friendships!". I thought it sounded dumb. I downloaded a bunch of emulators and games and began with the corrupting!

I first started with Super Mario 64! I corrupted the game and began. However, there was already a save file. It had 13 stars. I selected it but it began the beginning cutscene. Peach was shown but she was covered in bandages. One notable one was over her left eye and there was lots of blood where the eye would have been. The note didn't say her usual lines. It said... "Help". It then did the cutscene of the Lakitu showing you the castle. The moat and pond was red with blood and was filled with dead rotting corpses. Lakitu looked angrier than usual and he had a slight scar under his eye. His eyes were bloodshot with rage.

Then, it showed the pipe coming out of the ground and Mario jumped out. Mario's face showed a mix of rage and over-determination, like he was trying really really hard to do something. He had small cuts on his face. Then, the camera fixed to usual and I tried to move around and stuff. I could do everything I could usually do, luckily, and I ran over to the door. When I tried to cross the bridge when Lakitu stopped me and went in front of me. He then spoke: "Mario, you need to save us. Bowser tried to use the Devil's Pearl to give himself power, but it turned him into a powerful, horrible, and ugly monster! He also kidnapped the princess and is holding her hostage and is abusing her terribly! Save her, and save us! Please...". Lakitu then flew away and I ran to the door. I opened the door and it was black for several seconds.

The camera angle was looking torwards Mario as he entered the door and he suddenely played some sort of sound effect of Mario gasping and yelling, like he seen something horrible. The camera angle moved and I could see why Mario is so angry. It showed some... creature. He looked like a spiked turtle. His spikes were bigger and blood red. The shell was bigger and curvy and it's scales looked more rough and spiky. The claws were big and also blood red. The tail, legs, and arms resembled more of a dragon. The eyes had red scleras with a yellow iris and a black pupil.

The creature turned it's head, it's mouth dripping with blood. I realized that the blood was more realistic then it should be. The creature let out a deeper slowed down version of Bowser's laugh in the game. There was a red sphere with a black pentagram on the creature's forehead, which I assumed was the Devil's Pearl. "I guess this is Bowser", I said to myself, "But is this a boss fight?". Bowser laughed his deepen laugh again and spoke: "So, Mario, you come to save your precious princess?" He swinged his tail to show the tip. Bowser was holding a big black bird cage with his tail. Inside, was Princess Peach. She was badly injuried and she looked close to death. Shocklingly realistic blood stained the floor of the cage. "Mario.." she said, "Save me..". Mario gasped as he saw Peach and then he looked at Bowser with a face filled with indescribable rage.

Bowser laughed again. "So, you challenge me? I accept your challenge!" The Devil's Pearl glowed a bright red glow and Mario was lifted by it. 5 seperate red orbs flew out of the aura surrounding Mario and spun around him, before going back into him and, in a bright red flash, teleported him. The screen turned back and it reappeared with Mario standing on a see-through floor with black walls surrounding the little area. The walls were tall and had torches emitting a faint light. Below the floor, there was a hideous mixture of acid and blood, with still melting corpses.

Bowser then jumped down from no where, making a large SMASH. Now it was time to defeat Bowser. Bowser roared and attacked. The Devil's Pearl glowed bright red and shot a thin red laser at me. It was following me until it finally stopped in a few seconds. I managed to dodge the laser. Bowser then curled up into the shell, and it started spinning rapidly. It was like Boom Boom's attack in Super Mario Land for the 3DS. Finally, Bowser stopped and let out another roar. However, he fell down, almost from fatigue. The Devil's Pearl glowed and that's when I realized it was my time to attack! I ran up and punched the Devil's Pearl.

Bowser leaped up and let out a echoing roar of pain. The Devil's Pearl got a slight crack. I continued on until I got the second hit. Bowser roared and I saw his shell was cracking. His shell broke into bits, revealing giant dragon wings. Bowser's horns grew larger and curved and his face turned more dragonlike. "I WILL KILL YOU!", he roared. He was tougher to beat, but I managed to do it. Bowser fell down, his wings spread out. Mario was in front of Bowser and did the victory pose whenever you get a star.

However, Bowser opened his mouth and he launched his tongue like a chameleon, and grabbed the top of Mario's head with it. Mario screamed, and it sounded like someone actually being tortured. Bowser dragged Mario into his mouth and bit down on Mario's stomach, breaking his ribs, spine, lungs, heart, and more, killing him. The screen faded to black and then showed a horrific image. It showed the decomposing dead bodies of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and a toad. The game then crashed and went back to the desktop.

I was confused. Did the corrupter do this? Well, only one way to find out: corrupt different games 


End file.
